


Action figure theatre: Scene from "This Side Of Paradise"

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recreation of the fight scene between Kirk and Spock, done with the Quantum Mechanix figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Scene from "This Side Of Paradise"

A scene from the episode "This Side Of Paradise". Everyone was infected by spores from plants and wanted to stay at the planet, doing just love and peace. A very haunting scene of a Kirk all alone on board and nobody there anymore. He finally realized that strong emotions were what snapped people out of it so he tried to make Spock angry. It worked better than he had planned. Shortly before he smashed the chair into Kirk thankfully Spock realized what he was doing and stopped.

 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/QMX/DSC07073.jpg.html)


End file.
